mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Potatocis
:"I am vengeance, I am justice, I am Potatocis!" ::— Potatocis, Battle of Spudican Potatocis was a lost Primarch of the Second Legion. Interestingly, he was known to be a Perpetual - an immortal being that was nigh impossible to kill that could regenerate whenever he sustained serious mortal injuries. His gene seed was so pure, his was used to make others after him. So he Is kind of a father to his brothers. However it is possible he has a few mental defects due to the creation process of Primarchs. This notability came to a head when Khorne weeded his way into his brain. He has sinned many times. However he is deeply regretful. In fact, it is said his glowing aura became softer and weaker with his regret. It is theorized that his power depends on his mental state. AU: 1999 This is Potatocis before the events of The Illusion. Relationships God of Ps His ancient enemy. Ps has caused him much suffering. Due to Potatocis kind, foolishly kind nature he has trusted Ps on a few occasions, in fact if is because of Potatocis forgiveness Ps still exist. After centuries of war he has a great respect for his enemy, and the feeling seeks to be mutual. Ender He thought of Ender like a son. He was offended by his rashness, and childlike idiocy. And became increasingly mad, climaxing in Enders turn to bombing innocents and making dark pacts. Horrified and offended, he seles to capture Ender or kill him. Samirah He holds her in great regards...treating her like a sister. He has complete trust in her, and intense faith that she will do the right thing. One of the lucky few people that he would refer to as friend. :"He is the lord of the empire! Noble and true with a heart forged of steel! By sorcery and blade vengeance shall he his! Potatocis is his name!" ::— Part is the legendary war song, “Ave Imperator” Powers He is the most powerful being ever to grace the stars, accomplishing feats of incredible strength. It is said with a snap of his fingers, he can destroy a world. He gained his powers over time, with the expansion of his empire, and other. Early Powers When he was a agent of the Imperium, near when he was first created, he had the basic powers of a Primarch, being a incredibly powerful genetically enhanced human. In this form he fought the first Ps wars. Middle Powers In the later Ps wars, his power continued to rise, rapidly. Able to accomplish powerful Magical feats, and a good swordsmen. In this form he fought in many more Ps wars. Later Powers His current strength. Powerful beyond imagining, at this point even if his empire was to crumble his power would not lesson. Able to use Psykic magic to scan the minds of universes, and more. His height of power, only increasing. He can destroy planets with a thought and can bend reality itself. Psychology He is normally a cheerful dude. He is capable of great joy, and deep sorrow. Of burning hate and tender affection...being a Primarch his emotions are amplified. Intellect Widely regarded as the smartest man in reality, with billions of years to study he has made some of realities greatest advancements. With the brain of a Primarch he diligently studies and creates, and with just the right amount of madness engineers great feats. Sanity His mind has been slowly eroding, as all primarchs do, but with magic he has been able to stop it. His sanity has always been a fragile thing, the torments of Ps damaging it further. Starting out as a young hopeful Spud, the Ps wars thrust him into paranoia. Paranoia is one of his weaknesses, and still a strength. He has complex plans for every possible outcome. Trauma inflicted by the Ps has cost him, and the centuries of endless war as well. He feels the pain of every single time he does. Yet in many occasions he acts like he is unharmed and not faltered. Some say this is a sign of being a psychopath. He hides it, careful not to show weakness. But inside he is tormented. His failures weigh heavily on his consciousness. Demeanor and Psychology He is calm. With the deaths of so many loved once’s, this has caused him to be rather shut in, trying to hide his true feelings. On the outside he acts with the standard charisma of a Primarch, making jokes, and able to inspire great deeds. However on the inside he suffers. Locked in from other people, few truly understand him. This is one of his great sorrows. He is forever seperste from the other races. He was made to be a ruler. To stand tall amongst others. To be a great general. He was never meant to fit in. To make friends. He was never meant to live without war. He was built and created to be a general in conflicts, and peacetime is hard on him. Though he is consigned to simple work, he yearns for action. He does not like to admit it, but combat truly makes him feel alive. He strives to not let his emotions get to him, to not bother others with his pain or self matters. He tries to deny rage from his heart. But when it rises it is powerful. When communicating he acts with class, normally suited in a suit with his top hat when not on important missions. A real gentleman. With a Primarch's charisma he is able to find the right words when needed...most of the time. He is stern and strict, lacking some compassion. He has great pride in what he has built. This pride does not allow him to give up, even retreat is hard for him. He feels with this power he is responsible for the well-being of his people. He has a natural affinity for order. When proving in a place of disorder, from villages to meetings, he feels a compulsion for organization and establishing working systems to get things done. Loving order and fairness, this has made him a great leader. Able to organzas the most wild of meetings. He is a amazing strategist and warrior, mind truly functioning at full potential when it comes to war, plans, and counter plans, as any Primarchs does. In lieu of this he contracts complex theories and ideas, for he greatly desires a challenge to his intellect. He loves chess. History He was spread to the planet of Spudican. He was sent to the loving family of Yakob and Jelsian who thought him good Potato values. The planet was inhabited by a race of sentient, humanoid, potatoes. When he landed through unknown sorcery, he became a potato. When he was born he fended of his village from the Dark Tots (known also as the Dark Taters), evil corrupted versions of potatoes. At the end of the battle he was victorious, encircled by hundreds of bodies, but lay dying. All where surprised to see what happened then. The second of many strange genetic occurrence within Potatocis was he was a Perpetual, and a powerful one. Minutes after his corpse was found, he appeared a few feet away in a new, remade body as the old one disappeared. His armor and weaponry even came with him. Being invincible he soon ruled the planet, its people loved him. The Dark Tots gathered though, and soon, a massive attacks followed which devastated the Potato Lands. Potatocis rallied the defenses. Though he fought boldly he was defeated time and time again. Though he could resurrect, if death was too frequent it would be slowed, and due to the combat he was in his death was frequent indeed. His father was assassinated, by his own friend. Potatocis tore the traitor in two, and buried his father. This instilled Paranoia into the young Emperor. His army fell back to Primar, the capital, and readied for there final stand. However, the primarch had a plan. Extended forces returned to the capital and ambushed the Dark Taters. Squished between two forces, the dark ones were put down. At the end of the battle the Emperor came down from the sky. He recruited Potatocis. Sensing this was his master, the primarch followed him. Potatocis was a valued asset to the Imperium for many years, until his new mission came. He would explore the nearby galaxies to see if they are fit to be claimed. He took his warship, The Flying Spud, and set off. Tragedy struck when his way back was blocked by a massive warp storm. Potatocis was locked in this galaxy for many years. Due to the warp's dark magic, for him it has only been hundreds of years. But back in the Milky Way Galaxy, it had been thousands. Now that the warp storm abated, he was able to return to his beloved Imperium, to find it under siege by a darkness beyond imagining... The Legion of the Mashed The Legion of the Mashed is an army of the willing spirits of fallen potatoes. While in the other galaxy he found a race called the Cearadarn. He asked for peace, but in their pride they denied it. They were adept as using the spirits of their fallen Legionaries, but in the end it wasn't enough. They were able to do this from a relic of great power. It is unknown where it came from but it is theorized it is a shard of an Eldar god. It was able to harness the spirits of the fallen, and letting them come back in a corporeal form. In this form they are hard to hit but can still interact with the worlds, making them powerful soldiers. He uses it too summon the willing spirits of fallen potatoes to aid him. They take on the appearance of spectral potatoes. The relic has recently been sadly destroyed in the fourth Ps war, and accidently used to resurrect ps. His Legion The Spudicus Legion were proud and adventurous. Only coming from potato planets, or planets ruled by potatoes, this all potato legion was a little odd. When hungry they feasted on the regenerative flesh. While they were proud and confident they cared for the lesser people of the imperium. While outside the galaxy, seeking better organization, Potatocis wrote the Book of Tactics (formally known as the Potatus Tacticus). This split the II Legion up into chapters, or as they are called in potato gothic, Sacks, the Potato gothic word for 'chapter'. Each of these Sacks possessed eleven companies, and followed about the same hierarchy as normal chapters. He was close with the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, and so, before he left they shared many ideas. That is why their Codexes are so close to each other. Some of these chapters are known as the Doomspuds, Potatoes of Death, Blades of Spudican, and Sons of the Spud. Current times In recent times, There have been 5 wars known as the Ps wars. Defending the system of Wykiam, a new xenos foe named Ps arrived. In the first war, He strived for godhood, and in an terrible battle fought Potatocis. Potatocis won, and the war was over. In the second war he returned, defeating Potatocis and having to be bombed. On fire, he grabbed on to Potatocis. Potatocis shot him off. He made a clone of Potatocis as he died and both got thrown into the warp. Potatocis returned 3 weeks later with his clones head. In the third, he came, and defeated Potatocis in the first battle of Wykal. Potatocis retreated to his father the emperor, and the emperor put his powers into Potatocis. As this happened, Ps corrupted the galaxy, brought ruin all over, and destroyed most of the Potato race. Potatocis moved to fight Ps, but the shadow in the warp took away the power, and the astronomican. Ps began to kill Potatocis, but before he breathed his last Potatocis thrust him through the throat. Ps exploded, his different body parts flying to different planets. Potatocis and his Ctan ally Ragnaros, chased down these parts and exterminatused the massive body parts. His brain was at Terra. This was actually on the planet, while the others were in orbit. Potatocis landed, destroying it. While Rag sat on his bridge, Ps teleported to him Begging for mercy. He got the Emperors mercy. Somewhere in one of these many wars, all the blood led to him being influenced by Khorne and doing dark deeds. With help, he was able to shake off the corruption. It is in this time that he killed Saint Spudia. The fourth war. Ps made an alliance with chaos. In response, Potatocis made a imperial army. Led by him and Warzalore, a Imperial Fist, they attacked Ps. Making it to his fortress, they fought him but in this Ps infected Warzalore, and Potatocis had to have the mercy kill him. It took the chaos gods themselves coming down to beat Ps. In this fight were the legion of the mashed. Potatocis used his stone to try to resurrect the fallen. He accidently brought back Ps. He gained the power of all the spirits, and even when Potatocis destroyed the stone, Ps remained. He now had godlike power, destroying the imperial forces. He threw Potatocis through the warp to a random destination. Having respect for his enemy, he sent Potatocis with some potato seeds. Potatocis appeared in his capital in the other galaxy with vengeance on his mind. The fifth war. Potatocis, now grimmer and of a darker mood, built up an empire in the other galaxy. Meanwhile, Ps made a Utopia where all had a place. Potatocis was kind of surprised by this...then he remembered. Ps was a dark man. His empire was built on dark rituals, sacrifices, and other such things. Potatocis reasoned Ps kingdom would do better under his rule. His armies begin retaking planets, and he meets Ragnaros, who was never really Potatocis friend, and they fought each other on the planet of Maleptus, while in his castle Ps did a dark ritual. As Potatocis is about to charge Rag, he was teleported by Ps ritual. He appeared in a circular room. On the walls are all kinds of massive Ps, the combined Pyche of all Ps, for like the Tyranids they had a physic connection. (Ps named his creations ps) staring down at him, with the great Ps staring down at him. They began to pull Potatocis mind apart, torturing him. As Potatocis is about to be killed for good, he stabs himself on his own blade, and dies. His corpse teleports back to his flagship. By himself he stealthily flies to Ps capitol, and goes into Ps fortress, slaughtering all the way. At the gates he meets an avatar of the Great Ps, and kills him. He moves into the castle, slaughtering, until he sees a statue of Ps, covered in tribute. He knocks it over, and another avatar appears, which he slays. He makes it to Ps throne, where he controls all Ps from, and is swarmed by many Ps, and the great Ps himself. But he makes it to the throne...which he uses to consume the souls of all Ps in existance. They all die, and Ps empire is consumed into Potatocis. Ps himself is locked away in the warp. And Potatocis...his new imperium spand galaxies. Various wars happen...leading to Ps separating from him with a resin wall after failed peace. Now Pax republica began to take hold, and currently it is peace. The Illusion After a illusion from a unknown source of Spudia, Potatocis accidentally slaughters innocents. He is tried at court and stripped of his rank. Appearance He always wears his armor, the armor of the emperor, remade to his liking. It is marked with oaths, prayers, and the Golden Aquila. Written on it are the names of fallen friends In some places. This golden armor contains amazing magical power, and is the strongest to exist. He himself began as what looked like a human with a potato head, but over the years his mutation war off, now he looks almost human, very human in fact, just with a few patches of Spud like skin. Biology That of a human, with Spud attributes. As he becomes more human, this changes. Since his rise in power his blood has turned darker red. His skin is incredibly tough, and he is resistant to most diseases. Being a Primarch, he has two hearts, can spit acid, and other abilities. Wargear *''Burn Blade'': He used to bears the Burn Blade, not unlike the Emperor's blade, taking the form of a large flaming sword which can burn its enemies. It later was replaced by the Emperors Sword, or The Sunderer. *''The Sunderer:'This sword replaced his previous weapon, the Burn blade. He has made it more powerful, enhanced by Ender to have new metals infused in it to increase its power. It is also able to contain very powerful souls inside of it. *Armour of Geobalt:' Forged by the great smith Geobalt with ancient technology from the Dark Age of Technology, (lost when Geobalt was slain by Dark Taters) it offers much protection. However, even that's not enough to protect Potatocis. The armour is also known to emit a glow. *Rakenhof Robe'': He slew a race of beast-like humanoids called the Rakenhof while in the other galaxy. He took the great red tinted robe of their leader. The sight of their leader's glory inspires his men, and it offers much protection. :"We know are duties and we shall do them. The emperor requires us, and we shall not be found wanting. For the day we return we shall return in glory. DOMINUS SPUD!" ::—Potatocis, In the other galaxy :"Take a look to the sky right before you die...its the last time you will!" ::—Potatocis dealing with traitors on Terra :"You stink" ::—Potatocis to Mortarion :"Good! Now you have the ability to fight till death and beyond!" ::—Potatocis discovering the stone that allows him to use the legion of the mashed :"For Humanity! For the Spuds! For my Father! For the good of the universe!" ::—Potatocis in the last battle with the Tarkafian :"Forgotten for ten thousand years. Cut off, from my own home land. And now, you dare enter the emperors realm? You betrayed are father? You are not prepared." ::—Potatocis, As he is about to battle fulgrim :"I thought we were brothers" ::—Right before finishing fulgrim. This is basically a copy of https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/Potatocis But I wrote that so I think it’s fine Category:Potatocis Category:Republic Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Potato